


Choke on this

by diemetzgermeisterin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Hurt Hannibal Lecter, everyone is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: I'm sorry if you saw this title and where expecting a blowjob. No dick sucking here.Fic inspired by the song "Choke on this - Senses Fail"(I'm trying to get my writing groove back, starting with angst)





	Choke on this

“I let you know me, see me. I gave you a rare gift but you didn’t want it.” Hannibal’s voice trembled, the overwhelming sense of betrayal and abandonment by the one person he loved and showed himself to, leaving him no longer able to remain his usual pristine composture.

The air around them is heavy, the scent of iron is filling the air. Drying blood is sticking to every surface of the house. The impending sense of Will lying left him powerless to the monster that is within him. The monster Will managed to contain somehow, while no one before him was able to.

He can hear the soft gurgling noises from coming from the pantry, where Jack is fighting for his life. Holding desperately onto the piece of glass tucked into his jugular. He’s probably trying to reach for his phone, calling Bella and letting her know he’s unsure if he will survive this. He hears the soft whimpers of Alana, who crashed out of the window, her pelvic cavity now filling with blood and bone matter. Her eyes and nose filling with the pouring rain. The lifeless body of Abigail lies beside them. She bled out quickly, almost merciful.

Will is crying softly. He is begging, but not for his life. For forgiveness. He knows deep down this wasn’t what he wanted. Or needed. But he felt like he had to. Because acting otherwise would cause too much inner turmoil. Deep down he knows he’s fostering a monster, the same type Hannibal has cultivated. The darkness always had a pull. His life had been filled by slowly scooting closer to that edge that always called for him. Where he always felt welcomed. Always a little bit too curious. He was clever though. Hiding behind a sense of moral justice as a police officer and then crime scene investigator. He could get closer and closer to death this way. The bodies where never there by his own hands, but his fantasy allowed him to feel like he did. And the pull was oh so alluring. Looking over the ridge into that pitch black darkness made him want to jump, let the darkness enfold him. Smother him.

It is time to walk away from the carnage now. Hannibal swiftly moves towards the front door. He’s leaving his life as Hannibal Lecter behind, at least for now. He steps over Alana’s body, grabbing Will’s coat. He can hear the sirens coming with tremendous speed. He has to move quickly.

Part of him wishes Will would run after him, begging him not to leave.

But Hannibal knows he can’t. He made sure Will would be uncapable of following him. He won’t die, all he’ll be left with is a scar. A reminder not to play with fire, no matter how alluring flames are to a moth.

As much as he has loved and cherished Will, he can choke for his betrayal.

And that realization might be even more painful than indifference would be.

Perhaps they will find eachother, in a different life, one light years away from this one.

Their stars will always be the same.

But that doesn’t mean they have to look at them together.


End file.
